Lembranças de um porta-retratos
by Piketuxa
Summary: Ao olhar para o porta-retrato trincado, com a foto de seu casamento, Hinata se teletransportou para o dia em que o vidro se quebrara, sentindo a nostalgia das lembranças ...


**Lembranças de um Porta-retratos**

_**Capítulo único**_

Hinata estava sentada na beirada da enorme cama de casal pensativa. Sua vida havia mudado drasticamente no último mês e isso deixava-a feliz. Baixou os olhos do teto e fitou o porta-retratos em cima da cômoda, levantou da cama e a passos lentos se aproximou do objeto pegando-o.

O vidro rachado ao meio levava ao fundo a imagem de um casal: a mulher vestida com um lindo e longo vestido tomara-que-caia branco sorria timidamente, enquanto o homem vestindo um terno totalmente negro e uma gravata branca combinando com o vestido da noiva sorria de lado.

O braço masculino que envolvia a cintura fina da mulher completava a imagem de "recém-casados". Aquele havia sido o melhor dia da vida de Hinata, a Hyuuga se pegou pensando no que aconteceu algum tempo depois, o acontecimento que resultou na quebra do lindo porta-retratos.

_Hinata entrou silenciosamente pela porta do luxuoso apartamento onde acreditava estar seu marido. Fitou as caixas encostadas num canto do cômodo, logo o apartamento seria comprado, já que era em um lugar muito movimento e procurado por viajantes._

_Sasuke havia ligado avisando-a que teria que ficar até tarde e entrar cedo no outro dia, então sugeriu que ele passasse a noite no apartamento de solteiro, afinal, ninguém havia comprado e a cama ainda estava montada. Hesitante o Uchiha concordou, pois era mais perto que sua casa._

_Não que Hinata quisesse o marido longe, mas entendia que Sasuke era muito ocupado, e também tinha que terminar de escrever seu livro "Casamento Forçado", que era meio que baseado em sua longa e curta vida. Hinata sabia que com Sasuke em casa não conseguiria se concentrar na história, e muito menos ele deixaria. Suspirou derrotada, preferia ter aproveitado a noite com seu marido._

_Caminhou lentamente até um corredor longo onde ficavam os quartos e viu a porta do quarto de Sasuke um pouco aberta. Caminhou até lá e abriu a porta lentamente vendo seu marido sentado na cama de costas para si e Sakura Haruno, a secretária do Uchiha, em pé._

— _O que está acontecendo aqui? __—__ perguntou ríspida, Sasuke levantou rapidamente ficando de frente para a esposa enquanto a secretária também virava em sua direção._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos quando viu que o marido vestia apenas uma cueca boxer branca enquanto a secretária estava com um baby-doll rosa transparente que deixava a mostra a calcinha branca e o bico dos seios._

_Riu internamente, sabia que seu marido preferia ou preto ou vermelho carmesim._

— _Não é o que está pensando __—__ comentou rapidamente Sasuke, Hinata o encarou friamente._

_O Uchiha sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo diante do olhar da esposa, ela nunca havia lhe dirigido um olhar assim, sentiu que seu casamento estava à um fio de acabar._

— _E o que eu estou pensando? __—__ perguntou dirigindo seu olhar à secretária medindo-a. Hinata cruzou os braços e encostou-se à porta esperando uma explicação._

— _Sakura entrou no meu apartamento há alguns minutos, não rolou nada entre nós __—__ respondeu sério o Uchiha fitando calmamente a esposa._

— _E como ela entrou? __—__ perguntou desconfiada, afinal, se a porta não foi arrombada significava que ela tinha a chave._

— _O porteiro voltou agora de suas férias e não sabia que eu estou casado __—__ comentou bagunçando os cabelos impaciente, sabia que teria que tomar cuidado com as palavras._

— _E como nós temos um caso o porteiro me deixou entrar __—__ comentou a rosada sorrindo divertida para a Hyuuga, Sasuke bufou irritado, aquela mulher sofreria se Hinata rompesse o casamento por causa dela._

— _Tivemos, foi muito antes de noivar com Hinata __—__ desmentiu a secretária rispidamente, fitando-a frio._

— _Mas você sente falta de mim, não é? __—__ perguntou manhosa. __—__ Sou muito melhor que essa frigida e sem graça __—__ comentou sorrindo vitoriosa para Hinata que apenas estreitou os olhos._

— _Você não é tão boa assim __—__ o sorriso da Haruno murchou diante da confissão do ex-amante __—,__ na época que estava com você também estava com a Temari, e tenho que confessar que ela é maravilhosa __—__ os olhos negros brilharam ao lembrar-se da loira._

— _Como é? __—__ perguntou Sakura indignada; Hinata escondeu a raiva, então ele dizia na sua cara que outra mulher era melhor na cama? __—__ Você prefere as siliconadas? Ou não sabe que a Temari tem silicone nos seios? __—__ um sorriso debochado invadiu os lábios da rósea._

— _Não gosto de silicone, é gelado. __—__ confessou Sasuke pensativo. __—__ O que gostava mesmo era das pernas da Nara __—__ sorriu sonhador como se sua esposa não estivesse observando-o._

— _Não gosta de silicone? __—__ perguntou espantada. __—__ Mas sua esposa é toda siliconada! __—__ comentou pensativa a Haruno, Sasuke olhou-a com repulsa e Hinata surpresa._

— _Claro que não, Hinata não tem nenhum silicone. __—__ comentou indignado. __—__ Se soubesse que ela tem silicone não aceitaria o casamento forçado __—__ comentou dando de ombros, Hinata sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, as palavras "casamento forçado" haviam saído de forma ríspida dos lábios masculinos._

_Abaixou os olhos arrependida, deveria ter impedido o casamento ou fugido de casa, não deveria aceitar que estivesse condenada a viver ao lado do Uchiha desde que nascera, não era justo. E ainda burra se deixou levar pela lua-de-mel e se apaixonara pelo esposo, sua vida sempre fora controlada por seu pai, mas não seria mais assim. Nem que para isso tivesse que abandonar o sobrenome Hyuuga._

— _E por que ainda está com ela? __—__ perguntou Sakura confusa, se o Uchiha não queria nada com a Hyuuga, por que se casara com ela?_

— _Porque eu me apaixonei por seus olhos __—__ comentou ele pensativo, Hinata ergueu os olhos fitando-o, mas o olhar do homem estava preso no teto __—,__ apaixonei-me por seu corpo, por seu cheiro, suas curvas. Me viciei no gosto de sua boca, no jeito como me toca com delicadeza, na maciez de sua pele, no modo como nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente. __—__ os olhos do Uchiha se vidraram nos da Hyuuga, ou ex-Hyuuga. __—__ Eu amo-a porque manteve-se virgem até o casamento, e porque me permitiu ser seu primeiro e único homem. __—__ Sasuke suspirou fechando os olhos. __—__ Amo fazer amor com ela, amo amá-la __—__ completou abrindo os olhos._

_Hinata não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, fora a melhor confissão que já ouvira, e olha que Sasuke já havia se confessado várias vezes, e outros homens também já se confessaram à ela, mas nenhuma confissão fora mais profunda que essa. Um sorriso sarcástico e uma risada maléfica pôde ser ouvida, Sakura e Sasuke fitaram Hinata confusos._

— _Acha que vou acreditar em suas palavras? __—__ a mulher pegou na cômoda um porta-retratos com a foto de seu casamento e tacou no marido, que, por pouco, não teve o objeto acertado em sua cabeça __– n__a verdade, se não tivesse desviado teria sido acertado, Hinata era boa de mira._

— _Você é louca? __—__ perguntou Sasuke exasperado vendo o porta-retratos caído no chão, o vidro apenas havia trincado. __—__ Diga para ela a verdade Sakura, diga que não tivemos nada depois que noivei com ela. Diga que está namorando com Naruto._

— _E-Ele disse que está na hora de sossegar com a mulher que aprendeu a amar com o tempo __—__ confessou a Haruno fechando os olhos._

— _Eu não acredito __—__ gritou Hinata nervosa __—,__ não acredito em nenhum dos dois __—__ completou fechando os olhos, tentando acalmar o coração que batia descompassado._

— _Eu te amo Hinata. __—__ comentou Sasuke docemente assustando a Haruno, o Uchiha nunca havia lhe dirigido a palavra com a voz tão carinhosa. __—__ Sakura foi só um caso do passado, você é minha esposa, meu futuro __—__ completou sorrindo fracamente para a Hyuuga que o encarava inexpressiva._

— _Não acredito que direi isso. __—__ começou Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos. __—__ Eu queria casar-me com você Sasuke, ter seu amor, mas vejo que não foi possível. __—__ comentou rindo de sua própria dor e limpando os olhos com as costas da mão. __— __Cuide dele e ame-o Hinata __—__ comentou se retirando, mas parou no corredor e completou __—,__ e não aconteceu nada entre nós, quando você chegou ele havia acabado de levantar assustado com a minha presença e dizendo que você entenderia errado se nos visse no mesmo quarto __—__ a Haruno saiu vestindo um sobretudo negro e os saltos da mesma cor._

_A Hyuuga continuou parada fitando a porta por onde a rosada saíra, Sasuke hesitante se aproximou alguns passos, mas parou quando Hinata ergueu a mão pedindo distância._

— _Você ainda não acredita… __— __começou, mas Hinata interrompeu-o._

— _Só volte para casa daqui cinco dias __—__ comentou e se retirou, não queria conversar, não queria explicações, só queria um tempo longe do marido._

Hinata sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, Sasuke encostou a cabeça no ombro da esposa e fitou o objeto em suas mãos. Se lembrava muito bem do episódio do porta-retratos e hoje ria da situação.

— Você me deixou cinco dias mofando, sozinho e com fome naquele apartamento vazio — comentou arrancando uma risada gostosa da Uchiha que também se lembrava dos cinco longos dias longe do esposo.

— Por que não chamou a Haruno para alimentá-lo? — perguntou fingindo estar brava, Sasuke apertou o corpo feminino contra o seu enquanto beijava o pescoço alvo.

— Sabe que só seu corpo tem esse poder. — respondeu retirando o porta-retratos da mão da esposa e colocando de volta na cômoda que se encontrava antes dela tirar. — Quero comer, estou com fome — sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha feminina, Hinata sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Eram sempre os mesmos toques e as mesmas sensações.

Sasuke virou a esposa para si e abraçou-a pela cintura unindo seus lábios, Hinata passou os braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha se deixando levar pelo beijo. Línguas travavam uma batalha sensual dentro da boca feminina, ambos nunca se cansariam disso, o amor entre eles era palpável.

O Uchiha desceu as mãos para as nádegas da morena e puxou-a para cima fazendo suas pernas envolverem sua cintura, sem separar os lábios caminhou até a cama e deitou-a de forma carinhosa ficando por cima. Hinata sentiu o membro do marido ereto por baixo da cueca e sorriu, sabia que Sasuke era foguento e se excitava com facilidade, era fácil entender porque várias mulheres comentavam que o homem era ótimo na cama.

Sasuke tirou lentamente o baby-doll negro do corpo da esposa, aquela era sua roupa favorita, embora preferisse vê-la sem nada. Preto e vermelho eram as únicas cores de peças íntimas que a Uchiha usava, a pedido de Sasuke. A peça foi jogada longe junto com a cueca negra do homem, única peça que ele usava.

— Ainda me pergunto como isso cabe em mim — comentou Hinata rindo enquanto observava o membro do marido ereto.

— Como cabe eu não sei, mas que você gosta eu sei que gosta — comentou Sasuke malicioso enquanto lambia o seio visível da mulher, Hinata suspirou baixo enquanto descia suas mãos para o membro do marido acariciando lenta e levemente arrancando um gemido do Uchiha.

O resto aconteceu rápido demais, Sasuke tirou a calcinha da esposa e jogou em algum canto se posicionando entre as pernas abertas. Embora fizessem quase todo dia, não se cansavam, e mesmo que estivessem sempre fazendo posições diferentes, a preferida dos dois era com o Uchiha por cima da esposa.

Sasuke preferia essa porque assim podia ver o rosto corado da morena quando era penetrada lentamente por ele. Já Hinata preferia essa porque gostava de sentir o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu.

Sasuke penetrou lentamente, do jeito que Hinata gostava, enquanto mordia levemente o bico do seio da esposa. Depois de já inteiramente dentro dela começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem e se deliciou com a imagem dos seios fartos da Uchiha balançando conforme entrava e saia de dentro da feminilidade da mulher. O sexo foi calmo e prazeroso e quando o clímax veio, o corpo masculino caiu por cima do feminino exausto, mas satisfeito.

Sasuke não se arrependia de ter se casado com a ex-Hyuuga, Hinata era tudo que ele precisava em uma mulher: sincera, gostosa e boa de cama, que cuidasse da casa e dos filhos, e que o amasse acima de tudo por o que ele era. Levantou o rosto para fitar o da mulher e recebeu um selinho carinhoso em troca.

— Fique. — pediu meigamente, Sasuke suspirou e deixou seu corpo relaxar sentindo o cobertor negro de pêlos cobrir suas costas. Hinata sempre insistia que deitasse seu corpo sobre o dela, mas tinha medo de machucá-la. — Adoro sentir seu corpo sobre o meu — comentou, Sasuke sorriu colocando a cabeça no vale dos seios fartos.

— Não vejo a hora de termos nosso primeiro filho — comentou Sasuke com os olhos fechados, Hinata acariciou os cabelos negros do marido com carinho sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de limão e chá invadir suas narinas.

— Terá que esperar oito meses — comentou divertida, estava ansiosa para contar a novidade ao marido e vira o momento como perfeito; quase um minuto depois Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos cor lavanda da esposa.

— Você está… — começou, mas parou quando a mulher balançou a cabeça afirmando. Um sorriso largo se apossou dos lábios do Uchiha e Sasuke pensou que era melhor sair de cima da esposa, mas Hinata o agarrou pelo pescoço impedindo-o de levantar.

— Não levante — pediu fracamente, Sasuke suspirou, não resistia ao tom calmo de súplica da esposa. Por fim cedeu e deitou de volta a cabeça no vale dos seios dela.

— Eu te amo — disse Sasuke fechando os olhos, estava cansado, havia passado o dia na empresa resolvendo alguns problemas.

— Sei que ama, assim como eu te amo — respondeu e fechou os olhos dormindo.

Seriam pais de primeira viagem, mas isso não quer dizer que seriam pais ruins por não terem experiência.

O tempo ensina tudo àqueles que cooperam consigo. Essa criança, sendo menina ou menino, receberá o carinho e o afeto necessário para ser feliz.

E para ser uma pessoa do bem…


End file.
